


Soup time

by the_eggcellent_egg



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eggcellent_egg/pseuds/the_eggcellent_egg
Summary: Alec gets sick and Paul makes soup
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Kudos: 15





	Soup time

Paul unlocked the door to their flat. Alec had stayed home since he had a headache, and Paul had insisted that he take the day off. Paul had left a bit earlier from the church to take care of Alec at home.

He walked through the door to see Alec laying on the couch with his hand resting over his face. He groaned loudly when Paul walked in.

“Mmhm Paul is that you?” Alec mumbled from behind his arm.

Silently Paul walked over and placed a hand on Alec’s bicep, “how’re you feeling love?”

“Like shit,” Alec grumbled pushing up on his elbows “how’ve you been” 

Paul smiled at him and handed him a get well card, “Ellie asked me to give it to you,” Alec put the card on the table and stood up, “ where are you going?”

“ ‘m hungry haven’t eaten all day,” Paul sighed and gently pushed him back down onto the couch.

“I’ll make you some soup just take it easy,” Paul informed him walking over to their small kitchen.

———————————

Awhile later a lovely aroma filled Alec’s nose, when he got up he saw Paul carefully walking towards him trying not to spill the two bowls of soup he had in is hands. Alec moved over a bit to make room for his lover. Paul set down the bowls and handed him a spoon.

It was amazing, Paul had always been a talented cook so this was no surprise. Paul had leaned slightly into him as they both closed their eyes and relished in each other’s warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent sick fic


End file.
